


『橘农』绝对占有 1.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 娱乐圈大佬 x 小明星经纪人娱乐至上   无关正主





	『橘农』绝对占有 1.

陈立农早上起来的时候眼皮就一直突突的跳，心里像被抓乱了找不到头的毛线团，一团糟。慌乱中还打破了玻璃水杯，吓了正在脚边磨蹭的牛奶一跳。

他抱起小猫顺了顺毛，嘴里念念有词的对猫咪道歉，然后低头去收拾残局。

电话铃声在安静的客厅突兀的响起，陈立农一激灵，手指被尖锐的碎玻璃划出了口子，伤口很深，一下子渗出红色来。

陈立农皱眉，放下猫把手指含在嘴里起身去找手机。看着手机上跳动的Justin，又扬起了嘴角。

“Justin。”  
“哥！你怎么样！” 电话那头是个少年，声音清脆又欢快，问过他好之后叽叽喳喳的念叨着一些琐事，惹得陈立农笑出声来。

“哥我要开工了先不跟你说啦！好好照顾自己！”  
“知道了，你也是。”

Justin本名叫黄明昊，是陈立农的弟弟，也应该算是，他唯一的亲人。  
两个人从小在孤儿院相识，黄明昊因为年纪小脾气软经常被欺负，吃饭的时候会被孩子头恐吓，颤颤巍巍的交出自己的餐盘，每一天都吃不饱，精瘦的小小一只。

一直到在陈立农帮黄明昊出气之前，所有的人都以为这孩子是个哑巴。  
陈立农到孤儿院的第三天，跟恶孩子的头狠狠地打了一架，额头上开了个洞，但给黄明昊端回了双份的饭。

那以后陈立农还是很少讲话，但慢慢地会对跟在他屁股后面奶里奶气喊哥哥的小崽子眯着眼睛笑。

黄明昊很可爱，但被领养了两次都被送了回来。  
因为陈立农。

没人领养陈立农，年纪倒是没什么问题，就是这孩子总是一言不发的坐在那，让人忽略，或者让人退却。

爱哭的孩子有糖吃，生机勃勃的小孩才有人喜欢。  
陈立农恰好都不是。

在二十岁之前，他所有生机勃勃的部分都给了黄明昊。  
因为那个笨蛋从放着大床大沙发大汽车和很多很多玩具的大房子里跑回来，一把鼻涕一把泪的抱着他对那对无奈的夫妇喊，你们不要我哥哥，我也不要你们了！

他看着黄明昊细细的胳膊紧紧的勾着自己，像紧紧抓住马上就要失去的东西。陈立农想，完了，他得对这个拖油瓶负责了。

笑着挂了电话，陈立农利落的收拾好地上的垃圾，嘬了两下手指找了个创口贴贴上拎包出了门。

两个月前，他因为一些不得不的原因离开了自己生活的地方和一直在一起生活的人，到了这个小城市，找了一个僻静的地方搬了进去，同时找到的还有一份花店的工作。

于是他就在这个小城市住了下来。除了偶尔会在深夜惊醒，生活也算是安宁了下来。  
偶尔闲下来坐在店里剪花枝的时候，店主婆婆会跟他闲聊两句，阳光轻柔的落下来，好像他一直在这里过着这样的生活。

在北京的那些日子，就当是大梦一场，离开了，也就该醒了。

然而命运没打算给他篡改结局的机会。第二天他就懂得了眼皮狂跳的奥义。

——Justin出事了。

看到新闻的时候陈立农正在收花，报道里机械的人声从老太太拿来看新闻的平板里传出来，陈立农先开始只是顿了一下，一束绣球花没有拿稳刷地落在地上，紧接着脑子嗡的一声。

他拿起平板一字一句的看，却怎么也排列不好那些本来都很熟悉的文字。

陈立农颤抖着掏出手机点开微博，

Justin夜会老总疑4p！（爆）  
Justin献身搏出位（爆）  
……  
鲜肉服务值几何？  
H姓鲜肉夜半幽会，床伴竟有这么多？  
……

漫天的八卦照片和营销热度。  
却没有公司一个声明或通稿……

陈立农苦笑起来，紧绷的心突然间落了下来。  
脑袋里有一根名叫林彦俊的弦，断开了。

林彦俊——那个不得不的原因……

陈立农第一次见到林彦俊，是在一场小型的私人聚会上，按照平时他肯定没资格也没兴趣出席那样的场面。  
但那时Justin接了一部剧，小成本清新向，没想到一下子火了，Justin因为戏里奶气的人设和戏外更加讨喜的性格，风头竟然一时盖过了男主，粉丝也蹭蹭的涨了起来。

公司乐开了花，也就急急地给Justin续上后头的资源，也花门路搞到了不少资源云集的宴会请柬。

陈立农作为经纪人肯定是要跟着去拉拉资源，陪陪笑脸。

林彦俊作为娱乐圈的巨头之一大概没几个圈内人会不认识，但那是陈立农第一次真正的见到他本人。

“不去做明星真可惜。” 陈立农看着那个披着西装的人举着酒杯摆出标准的商业笑容，眼睛里却没有丝毫波动，不由得撇了撇嘴，低声的叹道。

作为一个老总，林彦俊确实英俊得有些过分。

他没想到，凝望深渊时，深渊也对他回以凝视。

“经纪人？啧，不当明星可惜了。”林彦俊勾起嘴角，干掉了手里的香槟，收回目光重新挂上假面对着正向他举杯的油腻男人礼貌微笑。

而那时的陈立农并不知道，后来他将因为这一个凝视，付出了多么惨痛的代价。

微博客户端崩溃的时候，手机适时地震动起来。

陈立农盯着屏幕上跳动的Justin，缓缓摁下通话键。

“陈立农？”

电话那头的人带着微微的试探，在没有得到什么回应之后顿了顿，语气锋利起来，

“两天。”

“我不管你在哪，两天之内如果你不出现在我面前，我就让你弟弟，身——败——名——裂——”

“哥别听他的！！别回来！！！哥！！”

电话那头传来Justin哑着嗓子声嘶力竭的声音，陈立农握着手机的手剧烈的抖了起来，喉咙却发不出声音。

“陈立农。你知道在哪找我。”

“哥别回来！！哥！！林彦俊我操你——”

Justin的话还没传过来，电话已经干脆的挂断。  
直到手机的屏幕都暗了下来，陈立农还是一直保持着那个通话的姿势坐着。

坐了很久。


End file.
